La injusticia
by Schala S
Summary: Los caminos de Trunks y Videl se cruzan en un momento dado del futuro, sin saber que después de ese cruce están destinados a vivir lo que nunca imaginaron: enfrentarse a un peligro que trasciende aquel que los androides significaron durante tantos años para la Tierra. ¿Y si Trunks no hubiera podido viajar nunca al pasado? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido después?


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Este concurso es parte del **Kyofu Fanfiction 2015** organizado por la página de Facebook _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.

Personaje que elegí: Videl

Personaje que me tocó por sorteo: Trunks

* * *

 **LA INJUSTICIA**

* * *

 **«La muerte es misericordiosa, ya que de ella no hay retorno; pero para aquel que regresa de las cámaras más profundas de la noche, extraviado y consciente, no vuelve a haber paz».**

(H.P. Lovecraft, «Hypnos»)

* * *

Pasos. Se escuchan pasos, y pasos, y pasos, y nada más. En medio del infierno ni sus respiraciones escuchan ya. Sólo se limita, él, a correr a toda velocidad, pues no puede volar, porque si vuela su ki lo delatará; sólo se limita, ella, a mantenerse sujeta de él, bien sujeta, lo más posible, todo con tal de no perderse en el camino que él, más veloz que ella, recorre en nombre de los dos.

¿Existió la vida antes de este instante? ¿Existió algo, existió alguien? Qué crueldad aquella que la desesperación es capaz de generar, la de no poder, por su culpa, rememorar nada de lo que se fue, de lo que se es, de lo que se quiere ser. Ahora son, fueron y serán, ¿serán?, estos entes que no respiran ni recuerdan, que la vida entera se han limitado a esto, correr, hacerlo sin respirar y sin ver, con los oídos tapados por la desesperación que los subyuga.

Esta es su última oportunidad.

Ella reacciona, sin embargo. Apretándose a él, ve una luz al final del camino, la ve titilar ante sus ojos, insistir, hacerlo para hacerse notar. ¿Es el exterior? ¿Es la esperanza de la que él tanto le ha hablado? Como puede, sin dejar de mirar la luz ni por un instante, susurra:

—¡A la izquierda, Trunks…!

Él, al escucharla, reacciona también.

Antes de este instante de desesperada carrera hacia lo desconocido sí, existieron. Sus vidas tuvieron lugar como cualquier otra suscitada en este infierno terrenal, con miedo, con carencias, con tristeza adherida a la piel y un ápice de esperanza intentando sobrevivirles en el corazón. Sus vidas, la de él ocho años más corta que la de ella, llegaron a este instante por separado, él por un lado y ella por el otro, hasta hace tan sólo unas semanas, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron por acto de la casualidad. O no.

Él lo recuerda: fue una noche de septiembre, una noche silenciosa que parecía ir hacia donde todas las noches iban, hacia la repetición, y es que desde hacía cinco años que sus noches eran clones, una detrás de la otra sin ninguna novedad más que una nueva herida por curar o el frío, la lluvia o el calor del exterior. Lo mismo de siempre, entonces: estaba en su improvisada cocina, sentado ante la mesa de madera que él mismo había hecho, con un café frío abandonado al lado del brazo que curaba con alcohol, herido por su propia técnica fuera de control en la última sesión de entrenamiento. Siseaba cuando el ardor era intenso, lo hacía apenas, odiándose por estar herido, por el repetir hasta el hartazgo, por el «otra vez» imborrable. Llegó la medianoche, y cuando acababa de terminar de vendarse el brazo se escuchó desde arriba, desde la puerta principal bien disimulada detrás de una pared falsa, unos golpes.

Perturbado por la rotura de la cotidianeidad, sin saber qué o quién podía ser, se levantó de manera tan abrupta que la silla en la que estaba sentado se cayó hacia atrás. La observó primero pasmado, luego decidido. Subió, se asomó a la puerta, y detrás de ésta se escuchó el llamado:

—Bulma… ¡Eh, Bulma! Soy yo. ¡Soy yo, Lunch! Anda, Bulma, ¡ábreme!

«Bulma». Escuchar _ese_ nombre, para Trunks, era recordar. Y no todo lo que encerraba el recuerdo de su querida madre era algo que deseara recordar.

Abrió la puerta.

—¿Tú…? —La mujer entrecerró los ojos al vislumbrarlo en medio de la profunda noche—. ¡¿Trunks?! ¿Eres el pequeño Trunks…?

Éste, impertérrito, asintió.

Trunks escrutó a la mujer que le sonreía invadida por un profundo estupor: sí, era Lunch, la vieja amiga de su madre, esa extraña mujer que había aparecido un par de veces en las ruinas de la Corporación Cápsula en su infancia. Se notaban en ella los años transcurridos desde la última vez, aunque en su semblante y su fisionomía quedaba denotada una vivacidad propia de la juventud. Rubia, sus cabellos dorados contaminados por canas sostenidos como en sus recuerdos por un listón rojo, le hacían saber que esta versión de Lunch era la más aguerrida de las dos versiones de ella que había conocido, nacida una a partir del estornudo de la otra.

—¡Cómo has crecido! —exclamó Lunch, que no salía ni un segundo de la sorpresa de encontrar en el niño de sus recuerdos al adulto que tenía enfrente—. ¡¿Cómo han estado todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Cómo está Bulma?!

Trunks cerró los ojos y, apenado, negó con la cabeza. Impetuosa, dijo la voz de su madre en sus recuerdos; Lunch rubia siempre ha sido un mujer impetuosa, de carácter y atropello, apasionada e incontenible. A veces, es un poco imprudente.

A veces, no mide la cautela que, en estos tiempos, es necesaria ante la vida y la muerte.

Cuando su madre tomó silencio en la profundidad de su memoria, Trunks abrió los ojos de repente. Encontró ante él unos ojos verdes que pedían una confirmación. Al obtenerla, Lunch se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Se llamó al silencio, hasta reaccionar abruptamente, hasta apretar los puños y los dientes y chocar un pie contra el suelo.

—¡Hijos de puta! —bramó, y en su voz se exteriorizó el odio, la tristeza, la impotencia digna de este infierno terrenal—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Las lágrimas que los ojos verdes contenían se soltaron, así, y cayeron junto a Lunch entera, que arrodillada dio tres sonoros puñetazos al piso, como si éste tuviera plasmado en su superficie el rostro de quienes indudablemente tenían la culpa, ellos, los hijos de puta supremos, los demonios cibernéticos. Los androides.

Lunch lloró y gritó, devastada por la noticia dada sin palabras. A su izquierda, surgió de la oscura calle derruida por los ataques una figura desconocida. Ésta se arrodilló junto a Lunch y, con dulces palmadas en los hombros, intentó calmar su desaforada angustia. Trunks observó a la persona que no conocía, y encontró a una mujer de unos treinta años de eterno cabello negro recogido en una trenza mal hecha. Ella, sin dejar de animar a Lunch, no tardó en observarlo también, su ceño fruncido y su boca entornando un gesto amargo y perdido. Al mirarse, sin saberlo, miraban por primera vez a la persona con la cual enfrentarían el inesperado futuro inmediato, este que los tiene corriendo a la velocidad de la luz a través de la oscuridad, aún.

Lo siguiente transcurrió en un parpadeo: Trunks invitó a pasar a las dos viajeras y éstas le explicaron por qué habían tocado a su puerta: la camioneta en la que viajaban se había averiado muy cerca de allí, y Lunch sabía que Bulma podía darle una mano en la reparación. Y no. No obstante, Trunks se ofreció a ayudarles hasta donde sus conocimientos de mecánica pudieran permitirlo. Ellas agradecieron tanto la ayuda como el arroz y el agua que él les ofreció para cenar.

Comieron en silencio, los tres. Trunks supo por Lunch que su acompañante se llamaba Videl.

—La conocí hace un año —relató Lunch, que desde que había ingresado en la casa se había empeñado por disimular la tristeza y distender el clima lúgubre imperante—. Videl hacía lo mismo que yo he hecho los últimos cinco años, intentar mantener las calles libres de criminales. Ya que la policía ha dejado de existir y nadie protege a nadie, muchas personas se organizan para la vigilancia en distintas regiones, ya sabes.

Trunks asintió dedicándole sus tímidas miradas a Lunch, no a su acompañante. Entornando una humilde sonrisa, se alegró de que gente así existiera. Él mismo siempre se prestaba ayudar en lo que se pudiera en los alrededores de la que fuera la empresa más poderosa del mundo. Y es que el mundo de los androides no era nada más un mundo de escombros, cadáveres y desolación; también era un mundo corrupto y peligroso que sacaba a relucir la falta de empatía y el oportunismo en quienes no sentían interés alguno por el otro y limitaban su preocupación a su propio pellejo, algo imperdonable en un mundo donde tan necesaria era la solidaridad entre las personas. No había ley ni tampoco regulación; sus vidas eran las de personas en medio de una guerra, sólo que esta guerra se daba en el planeta entero y no sólo entre dos o más regiones. No había sitio seguro en el cual refugiarse; estaban atrapados. La claustrofobia en ese entorno cruel sacaba lo peor de todos.

Luego de comer, Videl insistió en lavar los platos. Trunks, amablemente, se negó. Lunch lo observó lavar y se preguntó cómo había sucedido, cómo era posible que Bulma Brief, la invencible, ya no estuviera en este mundo. Sin embargo, indagar no era una opción; algo en el silencio y la vacuidad en los ojos de ese joven no le permitían decir palabra alguna al respecto.

Al terminar, Trunks les ofreció el antiguo cuarto de su madre para dormir y se disculpó por tener una cama y no tener dos para ofrecerles. Ellas todo se lo agradecieron antes de irse a acostar.

* * *

Ella lo recuerda perfectamente, lo hace mientras él corre y corre hacia la luz: esa noche, despertó a las tres de la mañana. Se quedó quieta en su sitio, escuchando los ronquidos de Lunch, quien dormía a su lado con la escopeta a mano ante cualquier eventualidad. Apenas se atrevió a suspirar por el respeto que sentía por el descanso de su compañera de viaje; se limitó a observar. La oscuridad era absoluta, no había ventanas que trajeran, por lo menos, la luz de la luna. Videl ni siquiera era capaz, en tal negritud, de adivinar la forma de sus propios dedos. La quietud era tan pronunciada que el mundo, por un momento, casi parecía un lugar pacífico, feliz.

Entonces, pasos. Videl los escuchó con la piel erizada y la boca endurecida, los pasos avanzando por el pasillo despacio, muy despacio, contradiciendo el ritmo que demarcaba su respiración. ¿Cómo no temerles? ¿Cómo no alarmarse al escucharlos? En este mundo devastado, los pasos significan que la muerte está cerca, que viene, que desea tocar a quien se cruce para llevarlo al otro lado de la vida, sin más preámbulos que una mirada final, una mirada celeste, brillante de alguno de sus hijos, los verdugos terrenales. Una mirada, una herida y adiós. Viviendo en una realidad así, escuchar el mínimo ruido, en la noche, puede significar lo peor.

Puede ser el aviso de un final inminente.

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, un poco más y otro poco. Videl tocó su pecho para calmar el ímpetu de su corazón, en vano: se desbocó cuando los pasos alcanzaron la puerta. Contuvo la respiración.

Los pasos siguieron su camino.

Evidentemente, era ese muchacho, el anfitrión. ¿Estaría despierto igual que ella y por el mismo motivo? La incertidumbre, los nervios, las pesadillas. Era probable, por eso hizo lo que hizo sin dudar ni por un instante, levantarse y salir de la habitación con sigilo sepulcral. Siguió los pasos adivinando el entorno en plena oscuridad, hasta que junto a una ventana lo vio; lo vio y él de nada se percató. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo en días prometedores, estaban pegados a la única ventana que había en ese pasillo. Observaban, tal vez, el daño sufrido por la realidad, o bien dibujaban con la tinta de la esperanza un futuro prometedor. Qué inevitable, pensó Videl entornando una pequeña sonrisa; inevitable desear que cosas que soñamos sean posibles algún día y no dejarnos amedrentar por la utopía que nos hace evocar el entorno. ¿Estaría él pensando en eso que ella siempre pensaba, o acaso él sería como la mayor parte y estaría resignado, entregado, empecinado en salvarse a sí mismo y no a alguien más?

—Disculpa… ¿Trunks, verdad? ¿Era ese tu nombre?

Al escucharla, él se sobresaltó. Vio su reflejo en la ventana, lo vio como tantas otras veces, para después girar hacia ella con solicitud plasmada en las facciones. Videl sonrió al ver la bondad que contagiaba su semblante.

—Sí —respondió Trunks—. Lo siento, ¿acaso la desperté?

Videl largó una corta carcajada. Se tapó la boca al pensar en Lunch. Al ver la confusión en el rostro del muchacho, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, es que se me hace raro que me hablen de usted. ¡Tutéame, por favor! Con confianza. —Se acercó a él y extendió su mano—. Creo que no nos presentamos formalmente. Soy Videl.

Trunks aceptó, apenado, la mano. Dijo su nombre en un susurro.

* * *

Carcajadas, una y mil, los persiguen, todas saliendo del mismo ser. Ella aprieta más la ropa de él, aquella que lleva minutos y minutos estrujando entre sus dedos.

—Todo estará bien —asegura él—. ¡ _Tú_ estarás bien!

—¡Pero…! ¡Si no salimos de esta, no…!

Trunks la aprieta contra él, más y más, como si deseara que ella se convierta en parte de su cuerpo. Así la siente luego de lo que han presenciado, como una extensión de su persona, una parte más. Y todo había empezado esa noche hacía tanto y tan poco, al encontrarse ante la ventana.

—Lo siento —dijo él en los recuerdos de ambos, aún ante esa ventana, aún a salvo, lo que se dice «a salvo» metafóricamente en este infierno—. Es que…

—No te preocupes —susurró ella con calma.

Videl no supo qué decir luego, no obstante. Apenas acababa de conocer a ese joven y el diálogo no parecía ser su fuerte. Tampoco lo era el de ella, a decir verdad, no cuando hay tan poco por decir. Se sujetó un codo y miró al suelo, y luego miró la espalda del muchacho y recordó cuántas veces Lunch le había nombrado a la tal Bulma, esa mujer alocada e infinita que todo lo sabía, que todo lo entendía, que tenía la facultad de contagiar de positividad a todos sus amigos, que siempre buscaba lo mejor para todos. Esa mujer estaba muerta, así como lo estaban tantos otros que habían intentado mantener en alto a la esperanza. Era una lástima; eran los buenos quienes siempre morían a manos de la maldad.

—Disculpa a Lunch, Trunks. A veces es un poco… impulsiva.

El semblante del joven se adentró en las sombras. Sólo el gesto amargo de su boca era visible en la oscuridad.

—Está bien. Mi madre la apreciaba mucho; no tiene la culpa de no haber sabido.

—Mmm…

Videl se vio sin palabras una vez más. Vio en Trunks un silencio casi intraspasable, inesperado quizá por la bondad que todo el semblante bramaba. De un segundo al otro, fue él quien prosiguió:

—Así que… ustedes son justicieras.

—¡Ah! No sé si para tanto, pero eso intentamos. —Videl se sonrió, tan apenada como orgullosa de aquella labor que le nacía del alma: la justicia—. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, pienso. Si nadie moviera un dedo, las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que son de por sí. Mejor dar una mano desde el lugar desde el cual podamos hacerlo, ¿no? Si estamos vivos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es luchar.

Sonrisa final, y Videl sintió el orgullo imperar, el orgullo fusionado con un ápice de esperanza. Trunks captó todos los sentires que llenaban los ojos de Videl en un segundo. No tardó en sentirse conmovido, más cuando una voz, la voz de su madre, dijo las mismas palabras en sus recuerdos: si estamos vivos tenemos que luchar. ¡Sí, mi amor! Está prohibido rendirse; tenemos que ser fuertes y resistir, hacerlo hasta que la máquina…

Hasta que la máquina esté…

—¿Trunks?

Éste, al escuchar a Videl, parpadeó repetidas veces. Sonrojado, realizó una respetuosa reverencia.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir —dijo—. Espero puedas descansar bien, Videl. Un gusto conocerte.

Sin más, se fue. Videl lo observó irse y respondió tarde a sus palabras:

—Igualmente…

* * *

Las siguientes semanas se dedicaron a lo importante: la camioneta. Por desgracia, Trunks no tenía otra similar para ofrecerles, la que les hubiera obsequiado sin titubear; no tenía más que una vieja nave individual maltrecha, nada más, no después de ese ataque, el que le había arrebatado a su madre y el que lo había llevado a tener que reconstruir casi por completo lo poco que pudo rescatar de su antiguo hogar, en ruinas _per se_. Tuvo que contentarse con reparar la camioneta de sus huéspedes lo mejor posible: el motor estaba muerto y necesitaban uno nuevo, algo muy complicado de conseguir en su totalidad; les quedaba buscar piezas, y eso les llevó días. Al poder reunirlas luego de visitar todas las tiendas clandestinas de refacciones que conocían en la zona, y en otras en el caso de Trunks y su capacidad de volar por los cielos, tuvieron todos los elementos. Era hora de poner manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, se conocieron. Trunks encontró en Lunch a la que recordaba, una mujer fuerte y valiente, consciente y apasionada, un ejemplo de vida en la situación en la que se encontraban. Videl, por su parte, demostró ser una persona cálida, de carácter y decidida, una mujer curtida por la realidad que nada anhelaba más que darlo todo de sí en pos de un futuro mejor. Trunks escuchó con placer los relatos de ambas en tal o cual ciudad, la vez que desbarataron una banda de traficantes, la vez que protegieron a unos niños de unos maleantes, o la vez que, con los puños, derrotaron a un grupo de ladrones de víveres. Lunch contaba todo matándose de risa, la nostalgia pintada en su boca; Videl contaba todo con orgullo y emoción. Era bueno para él, que llevaba tantos años encerrado en sus mortíferos entrenamientos y sin ser querido por proteger, encontrarse con gente así, gente capaz de contagiarle paz, alegría, esperanza. Lo había olvidado, lo bien que se sentía la compañía, el apoyo; era reconfortante volver a sentirlo luego de tantos años. No saberse solo aunque fuera por un instante se sentía realmente bien.

Con respecto a sus entrenamientos, Trunks los dejó momentáneamente de lado, aunque no se privaba de darse sus pequeñas escapadas muy temprano por la mañana para poder seguir intentando lo que nunca lograba entrenando solo: hacerse más fuerte. No había hablado del tema a Videl, sólo le dijo que sabía pelear y nada más, a lo que ella respondió con entusiasmo, con pedidos de entrenar juntos que él no satisfizo por mera timidez. Lunch sí sabía de sus poderes, pues había sido tan amiga de los amigos de su madre como su madre en sí; aun cuando ella sabía, mantuvo el alcance de sus habilidades en secreto. No era algo de lo que se jactara o de lo que le saliera hablar abiertamente en un mundo tan confuso; prefería dejarlo para su persona, junto a muchas otras cosas que lo hacían el ser reservado que era.

Pese a las semanas amenas que compartieron mientras buscaban piezas para reparar la camioneta, el mundo no dejó de girar, de dar noticias tristes: desde hacía algunas semanas, desde antes de la llegada de Lunch y Videl, que cosas extrañas ocurrían, cosas que la radio anunciaba a rajatabla. Al principio, parecían hechos aislados como cuando dos pandillas se peleaban o algún crimen pasional, o incluso suicidios, pero no se trataba de eso. Se hablaba de otra clase de sucesos que parecían inconexos.

Hasta hoy.

—Hemos perdido contacto con Ciudad Nicky, al oeste. En caso de que tengan alguna información sobre los refugiados de Ciudad Nicky, favor de comunicarse con nosotros por las líneas ya conocidas. Y este es el fin del Reporte de los Humanos Cibernéticos, hasta la próxima.

Siguió la música, como si nada, como siempre; esa música vieja y cursi que la radio pasaba todo el día y toda la noche. Trunks se quedó pensando. ¿Ciudad Nicky? Muy cerca de la Capital del Oeste. ¿Pero cómo, si ningún ataque, si ningún reporte…?

—Esto está raro —dijo Lunch de repente, rubia aún, sin ser consciente de lo que sus palabras terminarían generando—. ¿Perdieron contacto con otra ciudad?

Videl, que estaba junto a Trunks ayudándole con las herramientas, dejó el pico de loro que sostenía sobre el piso. Se puso de pie.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó a su compañera.

Lunch se prendió un cigarro junto a la ventana.

—¿No lo has notado, Videl? Hace semanas que es lo mismo: «perdimos contacto con tal ciudad», «perdimos contacto con tal otra ciudad», etcétera. Cuando los androides matan, matan, punto, y todos nos enteramos, ¿pero perder contacto y que eso no se traduzca en una nueva aparición de esos hijos de puta? Raro.

Trunks recapituló: habían perdido contacto con varias ciudades en las últimas semanas, algo que a veces sucedía por los graves problemas de los distintos sistemas de comunicación, ¿pero tantas fallas seguidas? ¿Tantas fallas y sin noticias de los androides desde hacía mes y medio?

—Es anormal —dijo, y miró a Lunch—. Ahora que lo dices, sí, es raro, no es algo que suceda normalmente.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Lunch chasqueó los dedos. El cigarro estaba en su boca.

—¡Exacto! Algo está sucediendo, ¿pero qué?

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, los tres pensando en lo mismo: Nicky está cerca, ¿deberíamos ir a ver? Trunks respiró hondo.

—Yo iré.

Lunch lanzó el cigarro por la ventana.

—¿Y piensas ir sin nosotras? Ah, no. ¡No lo permitiré!

Trunks se impresionó por la convicción y carácter de la versión más aguerrida de Lunch. Se sintió confundido por un instante; luego, se decidió.

—Puede ser peligroso.

—¡Oh, vamos! —insistió Lunch, en apariencia divertida con la situación—. Será entretenido. ¡Llevamos semanas revolviendo chatarra en los mercados de repuestos y aquí arreglando esta porquería! Salgamos un poco. No te tienes que preocupar por nosotras, Trunks: ¡somos fuertes! Y hemos sobrevivido, las dos. Además, no te dejaríamos ir solo. ¡Debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros! ¿Qué dices tú, Videl? ¿Vamos?

Videl miraba la radio y no llegaba a ella ni uno de los sonidos que reproducía. Algo de la canción llegó: «te amo tanto que haré todo por ti, todo por ti, todo por ti»; ¿quién pensaba en amor? ¿Por qué las canciones de la radio hablaban de amor, flores y felicidad, si ellos, si el mundo…?

—Vamos.

Cuando quiere, Videl puede ser muy persuasiva. Trunks lo sabe, lo sabe ahora corriendo con ella en brazos; en ese momento del pasado, sucedido hacía tan sólo unas horas, la reacción de ella, la determinación de su mirada, lo sorprendieron y maravillaron. También le inyectaron una suerte de orgullo: ver fortaleza en las personas podía ser contagioso, y tanto Videl como Lunch le contagiaban una fortaleza que él creía olvidada, enterrada en los escombros aquel día en el que perdió a su madre.

Aún vivía; tenía que luchar.

—Vamos —dijo al último, y se marcharon.

Viajar en la única nave que tenía Trunks lejos estuvo de ser cómodo: amontonados los tres en esa nave individual blanca que perteneciera a su madre y que andaba muy mal desde hacía mucho tiempo durante una hora se tornó casi insoportable, pero llegaron y se encontraron con el mismo maldito panorama de cada maldito rincón del mundo: escombros, escombros y escombros por doquier.

Bajaron y Trunks encapsuló la nave. Caminaron lentamente por el lugar y no vieron a nadie, ni a una sola persona.

—¿Recuerdas dónde estaba el refugio más grande? —preguntó Lunch a Trunks en un susurro, sosteniendo la escopeta con firmeza.

—Creo que… —Trunks movió los ojos hacia un lado, hacia el otro. ¿Dónde era? Hasta que recordó—. Para allá —dijo, y señaló hacia el norte—. Luego de una bajada, a la derecha.

Lunch sonrió. Intercambio de miradas, y los tres corrieron hacia el norte, juntos, Lunch armada con su escopeta, Trunks con su espada y Videl con sus puños. Trunks observó a Videl mientras avanzaban, lo hizo por un ínfimo instante: sus manos cubiertas por guantes sin dedos de cuero, negros. Guantes para pelear, seguramente reforzados en los nudillos, o eso le decía la hinchazón que la mano denotaba en esa parte. Le pareció una mujer valiente mientras corría. Le pareció una justiciera y eso le resultaba demasiado inspirador.

Llegaron hasta ese punto donde el camino descendía. Corrieron esquivando escombros con costumbre y naturalidad, con agilidad, hasta llegar a la puerta del refugio más poblado de Ciudad Nicky, llamado «el estacionamiento» por la gente de la zona. Famoso era por albergar al menos doscientas personas durante muchos años en los cuales tuvieron la suerte de no sufrir ningún ataque. Por algún motivo, era un refugio que pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de los androides. Mejor.

Entraron. Primero Lunch con la escopeta lista para disparar, luego Trunks y Videl, él sosteniendo el mango de la espada, ella con las manos en guardia. Como el refugio era subterráneo así como intentaban serlo todos los refugios del mundo, la oscuridad los rodeaba. Apenas llegaban a ellos unas luces furtivas y blanquecinas, provenientes del día que era en el exterior, a través de fisuras en el techo.

—No hay nadie —dijo Lunch, su voz un poco más alta de lo que debiera en esa peculiar situación—. ¿Qué…? —Y no dijo nada más.

Pasos. Trunks sintió que unos pasos se alejaban, los de Lunch. Giró y giró buscando algo, buscando a alguien, pero nada, nadie. Ni una presencia percibía. ¿Dónde estaban las doscientas personas que tantas veces había visto en ese refugio?

—Trunks… —Era Videl.

—Dime.

—¿Lo has notado? No hay…

Tragaron saliva, los dos.

—No: no hay cadáveres.

—¿Por qué, Trunks?

—No lo sé.

Videl encendió la linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo e iluminó el entorno con su luz: ni un solo cuerpo.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayan desaparecido? Este es un refugio numeroso y no…

Silencio. Algo, quizá una brisa, quizá algo más, los hizo hacer silencio, aunque de momento no notaron por qué. Sus espaldas chocaron, Trunks mirando hacia el este, Videl hacia el oeste. Algo extraño acababa de hacerlos enmudecer, ¿pero qué? ¿Acaso exageraban? ¿Acaso era un presentimiento? Un velo de frialdad los cubrió, mientras la luz que Videl arrojaba sobre el entorno comenzaba a temblar. ¿Por qué temblar? ¿Qué estaba sucediéndoles?

Y un grito ahogado detuvo sus corazones.

—¡LUNCH! —bramó Videl al escucharla.

La linterna cayó al suelo e iluminó las pistas que ellos, por desgracia, no verían sino hasta después del horrendo descubrimiento. Con la piel erizada, Trunks y Videl corrieron hacia el sur, aquel lugar del cual, al parecer, había provenido el grito. Trunks, quien giraba continuamente hacia Videl para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, llegó primero a girar por el pasillo, sólo para ver ante sus ojos lo indescriptible. Blanco como un papel, contuvo el asco e hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para proteger a Videl, para que ella no observara lo que él acababa de observar.

Videl llegó a él; Trunks la sostuvo y se hundió su rostro en el pecho. Videl pataleó.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡No mires! ¡No lo hagas!

—¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para impedírmelo?! ¡Déjame ver!

—¡Pero Videl…!

—¡Déjame ver, te digo!

Y se soltó.

Y apuntó los ojos más allá del cuerpo que le censuraba el frente.

Y encontró lo que no deseaba encontrar, lo más bajo, lo último.

—¡LUNCH!

En el piso, muerta. Pero no sólo eso. En el piso, deformada además de muerta, su rostro cubierto por piel mas no por carne, cada vena un relieve en la piel vacía. Los huesos retorcidos sobre el suelo, las cuencas oculares vacías, el cabello revuelto y más blanco que dorado.

Videl corrió hacia su amiga. Un año habían vivido juntas, y por supuesto se habían encariñado la una con la otra. Verla muerta así era como ver a cada amigo que había perdido así, ver de nuevo a Iresa, ver de nuevo a Shapner, ver de nuevo a tantas otras personas, especialmente a la que más echaba de menos, su papá. Ver a Lunch muerta era como ver a Mark muerto una vez más, con el cuello roto y dormido por la eternidad sobre un lecho de sangre, los ojos blancos y el ceño fruncido para siempre.

Pero Lunch no se veía como ellos. Lunch se veía diferente.

Videl se sostuvo de Trunks, quien por supuesto había ido tras ella. Sintiendo el mareo que la llevaría al desmayo por la impresión, ella apoyó la frente en el brazo de él, y asomando uno de sus ojos nunca dejó de ver al cadáver. Tembló, lo hizo profusamente, y Trunks tembló con ella por la furia que lo subyugaba. Otra muerte más, una muerte más sin evitar, y un cadáver nuevo recordándole al de su mamá. Porque sí, cada cadáver que veía era el recordatorio del cadáver de su mamá, muerto en el centro de lo que había sido el laboratorio, un balazo de Diecisiete entre los ojos, que ya no eran azules sino blancos, sino rojos. Y la frase que ella había dicho antes de que los androides destruyeran su hogar, tan muerta como Bulma lo estaría por siempre; «la máquina ya está lista, mi amor».

Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—No lo será esta vez… —susurró fuera de sí, y venciendo a la timidez innata de su eterna pureza sujetó a Videl en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Trunks… —la escuchó farfullar, llorando sin parar.

—Tranquila, Videl. Tranquila…

—Su cadáver, Trunks…

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—No, no sabes. ¡No entiendes!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Míralo, Trunks. Míralo junto a mí…

Trémulos, giraron a la vez, sin darse cuenta de cuán sostenidos estaban al otro, de cuánto le debían al otro el poder permanecer de pie: el cadáver de Lunch era más huesos que cadáver, y no, era como Videl decía: no era la clase de cadáver asesinado por los androides. Se veía diferente, denotaba algo distinto.

—Parece…

—¿Succ…?

Una explosión proveniente del exterior los hizo enmudecer, y su onda expansiva, que sacudió el piso, el techo y las paredes, los hizo caer. Más aferrados que nunca en el suelo, incapaces de moverse por causa de algo que aún les era desconocido, escucharon, primero tímidamente y luego a viva voz, sollozos, chillos, llanto, súplicas. No, ¡no! Por favor, no… ¡¿Qué carajo?! se preguntaron a la vez, y fue como si esos lamentos provinieran de una radio y a ésta le subieran el volumen, pues los escucharon tan fuerte que juraron, por un momento, que estaban rodeados de gente. Y no.

No había nadie allí, nadie, nadie salvo el cadáver de Lunch.

Estaban dentro de la misma alucinación. ¿Era por haber visto con tal fijeza el cadáver de Lunch? ¿Habían perdido la cordura que les quedaba, que tanto había que atesorar en un mundo como este, y ese, y aquel? Entonces, el techo se desplomó sobre los dos. Videl gritó; Trunks se tumbó sobre ella en un heroico acto reflejo y la protegió de una muerte ineludible. Debajo de él, ella se preguntó cómo. ¿Cómo era capaz Trunks de aguantar ese peso sobre su cuerpo, de eludir a la muerte de una forma tan irreal…?

—¿Trunks…?

Y esa fue la última palabra. Desde ese momento y en adelante, nada, sólo los sollozos, los gritos, las súplicas, los lamentos; sólo sus propias respiraciones, aceleradas, desbocadas como cuando se le exige al máximo al cuerpo, tal era la agitación de los dos sonando juntas, encerradas por un millón de lamentos de ultratumba.

—¿Trunks…?

Y él no respondió; no podía. ¿Cómo responder, si allí estaban bien, si estar tapados por lo que había sido el techo del estacionamiento era mejor que salir? Porque ella no lo sabía, pero él sí, pues sentía por sobre los dos el ki, los ki, un millón de presencias fusionadas en una sola, todas llorando, sufriendo, todas menos una, la mayor. Y qué ki monstruoso era, monstruoso y camaleónico, imposible de concebir.

De vencer.

—Videl…

—¿Sí…?

—Pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré.

—Pero… ¿Trunks…?

El volumen de los lamentos se incrementó, y más, y más, hasta que las bocas de quienes bramaban sus desgracias parecieron posarse, casi, sobre la piel de los dos. Escalofríos los hicieron temblar uno contra el otro, sin más aire por respirar.

Luego, el silencio. Todas las voces se apagaron al mismo tiempo, y el ki que era tantos ki se alejó de los dos.

Un chillido agudo le hizo saber a Trunks que Videl ya no podía respirar.

Sin dificultad más que la incertidumbre que lo abusaba, levantó su cuerpo sosteniendo a Videl contra su pecho. Los escombros cayeron a cada lado de los dos, eso escuchó Trunks, pues no abrió los ojos, no lo hizo en ningún momento. Se limitó a escuchar a Videl respirar, recuperando el aire pegada a su pecho, la vida que había podido rescatar en medio de esa locura que acababa de acontecer en el epicentro del infierno. Y ella respiró, y respiró, y respiró, hasta que abrió los ojos y lo vio, todo.

Ropa.

—Trunks…

Ropa, una cantidad demencial de ropa.

—¡Trunks…!

Centenares de prendas de ropa, camisas, pantalones, calcetines, incluso ropa interior, volando por los cielos, impulsadas por un viento atípico que provenía del sur.

—¡¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?! —gritó Videl, y Trunks supo que estaba en shock.

La sujetó contra él, aguantó los golpes que ella le dio, las sacudidas, las mordidas a su ropa y su piel. Aguantó todo y la contuvo, lo hizo sin dejar de ver la imagen surreal que se pintaba sobre sus cabezas, el cielo azul de un día prometedor manchado por prendas vacías de gente que, aunque ningún cuerpo muerto pudiera probarlo, ya no pertenecían a la vida.

Y al sur, tres puntos.

Y al sur, un ki que era miles y dos seres sin ki alguno.

Sujetando a Videl como si ella fuera la representación terrenal de la vida, la chispa de vida que Trunks debía sostener para no caer, él volteó y, luego de transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, voló.

* * *

Al llegar, corrió hasta la parte más baja de la casa, el sótano. Mientras corría, ella continuaba sacudiéndose. ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Trunks, por lo que más quieras, suéltame, explícame! ¡Trunks…!

Como pudo, sin dejar de sostenerla, él cerró con seguro la puerta tras su espalda. Luego, se dejó caer al suelo, se meció junto a ella, susurró y susurró consuelos dulces que ni él se creía para calmarla.

—Tranquila…

Y no, no se lo creía.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien…

No se lo creía porque había visto demasiado en muy poco tiempo, había escuchado demasiado. Apretó los párpados y, aunque su mente no lo deseaba, recordó todo cuanto pudo: vio tres puntos, y dos los conocía: eran los androides. Se enfrentaban, hacia el sur de Ciudad Nicky, con una figura desconocida. ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—¡TRUNKS!

Videl, a fuerza de voluntad, se soltó de él. Se miraron temblando a más no poder, y ella le dio una cachetada que le dolió más que a él, quien se limitó a recibirla con gesto amargo, desprovisto de todo atisbo de esperanza que hubiera podido sentir. Ya no había ninguna inspiración.

—Trunks… Yo… —Sosteniéndose la mano, Videl experimentó una culpa atroz—. No quise, disculpa, es que… ¡Es que, esas voces…! ¡Y…!

Y esas personas, pensó él con pesar, sin entender, preguntándose qué tanto había visto realmente, qué tanto había escuchado y qué de todo lo experimentado lo había imaginado su mente, atrofiada por la angustia y la desesperación.

Los había visto, eso creía: en torno a la figura que no conocía y que apenas había podido comprender en medio del horror, espíritus, mil espíritus lo rodeaban, y eran ellos quienes arrojaban sobre sus oídos y los de Videl el profundo sufrimiento. Eran ellos, gritaban, sus ojos vacíos y sus pieles putrefactas; los espíritus eran uno en ese al que no había alcanzado a distinguir, a quien no conocía, ese que se enfrentaba con los androides. ¿Era un salvador? ¿Era un ser que había llegado al mundo para salvarlos? ¿Era el elegido, el verdadero, el que era capaz de matar a los androides a diferencia de él? A diferencia de él, que llevaba la vida entera intentándolo, matándose entrenando y viendo morir a todos sus seres queridos: primero su padre, a quien ni siquiera le habían dado el derecho de recordar; luego su maestro, hundido para siempre en la lluvia; luego su madre, sonriente con una bala entre los ojos blancos como las nubes, sonriente aún pues la máquina estaba terminada.

Terminada, sí.

Lo recordó: lo había estado antes de su muerte, antes de que la vista se les nublara a los dos y todo, detrás y delante y en torno a ellos, fuera reemplazado por una luz blanca, la del poder de los androides, que habían desviado lo que se suponía debía suceder al matar a Bulma hacía cinco años y destruir la máquina del tiempo antes de que él siguiera su destino y viajara al pasado para cambiar todo lo que estaba sucediéndoles, para salvar a Goku de su enfermedad y, así, salvarlos a todos.

En vano, todo. Su madre había construido esa máquina en vano, y ahora estaba destruida y ya no había ninguna salvación.

Ahora aparecía ese ser, ese que sólo había podido distinguir como inmenso, que hacía bramar almas dolidas que lloraban a su alrededor, almas que probablemente fueran de las personas que habían llenado esa ropa que había visto volar al compás del viento. Muertos, todos, sus cuerpos desaparecidos; muertos, y no, pues sus almas vivían para sufrir dentro de ese misterioso ser.

—Videl —susurró Trunks, y sintió el reflejo de su angustia en el temblor de su voz—. No sé qué está sucediendo, pero lo vi…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo vi, ¡lo vi! Era un ser al que jamás había visto, y estaba enfrentándose con los androides…

—¡¿Qué?! —Videl sujetó a Trunks de la camiseta—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede vencerlos! ¡Nadie puede, nadie pudo jamás! Ni siquiera tú pudiste…

Trunks apoyó la espalda entera contra la puerta. Había disimulado todo cuanto había podido, y no, se había delatado.

—Te pusiste rubio al venir para acá, te vi… —dijo ella, y pese a cuánto temblaba se sonrió—. Y no rubio como Lunch cuando estornudaba. Yo… Yo los vi. Papá decía que estaba loca, que era un truco, que yo me estaba dejando engañar, pero una vez, dos hombres dorados como tú lo fuiste hace un momento… Ellos…

»Nos salvaron…

»¿Por qué te pusiste rubio así? Hay rumores sobre esos guerreros dorados, aunque en los últimos años, al parecer, sólo se ha visto uno y no dos. ¿Acaso eres tú…? ¿Acaso tienes un poder especial…?

—Soy un… saiyajin —admitió Trunks—. Somos guerreros, lo éramos. Ahora, soy el único que queda. Prometo… ¡Videl, prometo contártelo en algún momento! Te lo prometo…

—¡Pero…!

Videl no siguió hablando, pues se escuchó un fuertísimo golpe escaleras arriba. Trunks y Videl se pegaron por instinto, ella se aferró a su ropa y él hizo un nudo con sus brazos sobre sus hombros, todo con tal de protegerla.

 _Déjà vu_ ; eso ya lo habían vivido y lo volverían a vivir: pasos, pasos y pasos, pasos presurosos dirigiéndose hacia la vida. Era la muerte, y planeaba tocarlos al fin. Y lo haría.

Lo hará.

Un golpe sobre la puerta los hizo sacudir.

—¡ABRE!

Trunks y Videl se observaron, incrédulos.

—¡ABRE, NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!

Era Diecisiete.

—¡ÁBREME SI QUIERES VIVIR!

Era él, y estaba solo.

—¡ÁBREME!

Y Trunks, habiéndose levantado del suelo, pegado a Videl y Videl pegado a él aún, le abrió.

Sucedió de una manera tan vertiginosa que apenas pudieron entender lo que sucedía, comprenderlo en el momento y no después: Videl cayó al suelo cuando Diecisiete, con su célebre revólver en mano, sujetó a Trunks del cuello y lo apuntó entre los ojos, justo en ese lugar, justo igual que a su madre. Trunks sintió perder el aliento por el ahorcamiento de la cruel mano de Diecisiete.

—¡MI HERMANA…! —gritó—. ¡Mi hermana, hijo de puta…! ¡Esa «cosa» se devoró a mi hermana! —Diecisiete hizo resbalar la punta del revólver por la frente de Trunks, lo cual provocó en él una lastimadura, una línea roja partiendo en dos la frente. Clavó la punta a un lado de la cabeza de Trunks—. Y viene por mí… ¡Dice que pertenecemos a él! Dice que si nos unimos a él seremos… ¡Ah! No quiero ni pensarlo, ¡tuve que huir! ¡Yo, huir! Pero esto es lo que haremos, mocoso…

»¡Tú no puedes derrotarme! ¡Yo soy el más poderoso del universo! Y siento asco por ti y por todos ustedes, malditos humanos del demonio… ¡Pero ese monstruo se devora a las personas! ¡NO LAS MATA; SE LAS DEVORA! ¡Y se hace más fuerte gracias a ello! Y si eres un poco inteligente entenderás que no te conviene que él me devore. ¡Si lo hace, se hará tan fuerte que nada quedará de ustedes! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! —Apretó más el cuello de Trunks, así como la punta del revólver a un lado de su cabeza—. ¡¿Lo entiendes, basura?!

Diecisiete se calló de repente; unos nudillos se clavaron en el centro de su espalda. Por supuesto, Diecisiete ni se inmutó. Se limitó a girar su rostro demacrado por la furia hacia Videl, quien mantenía los puños en alto, dispuesta a pelear, a dar todo de sí. Trunks, viéndola difusamente por el ahorcamiento, le dijo que no con los ojos, que no lo hiciera, que no lo provocara. Ella ningún caso le hizo.

—Son tan imbéciles, humanos… ¡Son tan imbéciles! —exclamó Diecisiete, exasperado.

—¡Me importa un carajo! —gritó Videl, desatada—. ¡Suéltalo! Si quieres lo que creo que quieres, maldito, entonces suéltalo.

Diecisiete, por supuesto, no lo hizo, al contrario: guardó el revólver en su estuche y tomó a Videl del cuello. En alto, los sostuvo contra la pared, a los dos.

—¡¿Acaso piensan que les estoy pidiendo protección?! —Pensarlo provocó en el androide una risa histérica—. No, imbéciles. Vengo a ofrecerle un trato a él. —Y miró a Trunks.

Como pudo, Trunks indagó:

—¿Qué trato?

—Tú lucharás también —sentenció Diecisiete—. Voy a derrotarlo, lo haré, lo patearé hasta que sólo le quede suplicar… ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de derrotarlo, porque no es como él dijo! ¡De todos los androides, soy yo el más poderoso! —Los alejó de la pared sólo para volver a chocarlos contra ésta. Trunks resistió, pero Videl se retorció de dolor. Los ojos de Diecisiete, como un lapislázuli, resplandecían en la oscuridad—. ¡Soy más fuerte que ustedes y que todos, humanos patéticos! Y créeme: al lado de ese monstruo, me prefieres. ¡Me prefieres, basura! —Apretó más el cuello de Trunks, quien sentía cómo perdía todas sus fuerzas con el ahorque—. ¡Así que pelearás también, tú por tu absurda vida y tu absurda raza y yo por mí, para demostrarle a ese monstruo que no necesito de él ni de nadie para ser el guerrero perfecto! ¡Porque no formaré parte de él! ¡Porque no permitiré que el doctor Gero se salga con la suya con su plan final! ¡NO LES DARÉ EL GUSTO A ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡JAMÁS!

Y los soltó a los dos.

Tos; Trunks y Videl tosieron y tomaron en sus pulmones todo el aire que necesitaban. Luego, al mismo tiempo, clavaron sus ojos en el otro, y en el otro el mismo sentir estaba perfectamente plasmado: ¿está pidiendo ayuda? ¿Está pidiendo apoyo para derrotar al monstruo? Ella recordó el cuerpo sin vida de su padre; él recordó el de su madre. Voltearon hacia Diecisiete y contuvieron un grito, el mismo, uno igual al otro: es injusto, se dijeron, le dijeron a Diecisiete; es injusto, es demasiado injusto. Que aparezca una nueva amenaza en este mundo tan maldito es injusto; que quien mató a más de la mitad de la humanidad necesite nuestra ayuda es injusto; que no haya más opciones es injusto. Demasiado injusto.

La vida en un mundo así lo es.

—Mataste a mis padres, a mi maestro, a todas las personas a las que quise alguna vez, maldito androide… —espetó Trunks conteniendo la furia, y no, no la contenía aunque pensara que sí lo hacía—. ¿Y pretendes que…?

—Pretendo no ser parte de ese monstruo. Y tú pelearás para que así sea.

—Contigo…

—¿Conmigo? No me hagas reír. Tú pelearás por ti y yo pelearé por mí. Pelearemos contra nuestro enemigo en común, porque cuando se devoró a Dieciocho se hizo más poderoso, y si me devora a mí no quedará humano que dé cuenta de la existencia de tu patética raza.

Videl contuvo el llanto. Sujetó un brazo de Trunks. Se miraron y no supieron qué decir, más que lo obvio: esto es demasiado injusto, este final lo es.

—Pelearé —susurró Trunks con los ojos fijos en Videl, viendo el sudor nervioso en el rostro de ella y sintiendo el mismo sudor cubriendo su propia piel—. Pelearé por la Tierra y por las personas…

—Bien, humano. Haces bien. —Más calmado, denotando una calma sepulcral, Diecisiete caminó por el cuarto en gesto pensativo—. Me hace tan poca gracia como a ti, porque desprecio a los humanos, porque los odio con todo mi ser y apenas tolero tenerlos cerca en este momento.

»Ustedes los humanos se quejan de lo que les hacemos, sufren, se lamentan, pero nunca se han puesto a pensar en que quienes provocaron esto en nosotros fueron ustedes. ¡Este rencor no vino de la nada! Los monstruos existen porque alguien los crea, y nosotros, mi hermana y yo, fuimos producto de ustedes. Ustedes nos rechazaron, nos llenaron de odio, nos llenaron de rencor… ¡Ustedes! Y él, Gero… ¡Él nos lo confirmó! Él terminó de confirmarnos lo que mi hermana y yo ya sabíamos: la humanidad apesta y merece sufrir.

»Lo merece, sí.

»Lo merece…

Luego de tan peculiares palabras, tan cargadas de furia todas ellas, Diecisiete habló de confusas estrategias, de esto y lo otro, y mientras él decía todos esos sinsentidos Trunks y Videl se observaban y se preguntaban qué había sido todo eso, ese discurso tan demoledor. ¿Acaso ellos, cuando eran humanos, sufrieron? ¿Acaso fueron rechazados? ¿Acaso fueron maltratados?

Trunks no conocía al mundo sin androides. Al escuchar a Diecisiete, se dijo que quizá idealizaba a la paz. Quizá lo que hoy pasa por un plato de comida, por un techo o por una prenda de ropa, antes pasaba por otras cosas. Quizá los androides sacan de nosotros algo que tenemos innato en nuestra humanidad.

Quizá no hay forma de escapar.

Quizá…

Se golpeó el pecho, deshecho. No quería pensar en eso, no, nunca. ¡No quería pensar en nada, más que en la paz y la esperanza de alcanzarla! No quería pensar nunca más, no así, no para cuestionar algo tan elemental, tan cierto, tan desolador. Si pensaba en eso, la esperanza se le iba por el caño.

No debía pensar más.

Diecisiete se sentó en una esquina y, como si fuera una persona común y corriente, se relajó. Tarareó una canción que ni a Trunks ni a Videl le sonó y no les prestó más atención.

Videl sí conocía al mundo sin androides y sí, podía confirmarlo: la humanidad podía ser monstruosa, podía ser tan cruel como los androides lo habían sido todos esos años. Sin embargo, no todos eran así, y eso también lo podía confirmar.

—Hay buenas personas, Trunks —murmuró contra una oreja de él, sintiendo la confusión de él como si fuera propia—. Ser humano es ser imperfecto. Todos nos equivocamos, todos cometemos errores, y hay personas que no sienten remordimiento por ello; pero te juro, te aseguro que hay gente que vale todo el esfuerzo, todo el sacrificio. Aún existe la gente por la cual vale la pena luchar.

Trunks la observó, triste: él había perdido a toda esa gente. Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de salir adelante, el anhelo de ser el que Gohan siempre le decía que sería cuando le aseguraba que él podría derrotar a los androides: nos salvarás a todos, le decía con la esperanza plasmada en las pupilas; nos salvarás a todos porque tú derrotarás a los androides. Ahora sólo le quedaba creer en alguien una vez más, dejar que Videl se convirtiera en su último gran motivo, pues por gente como ella, una justiciera anónima que dedicaba su vida a proteger a las personas, valía la pena luchar. Por los inocentes, por los héroes anónimos del mundo, por las buenas personas que sí, existían; por ellos y por sus creencias, la esperanza alta en el mástil, valía la pena luchar.

* * *

Anocheció, y los tres permanecieron en su lugar, Trunks y Videl abrigándose del frío imperante pegados el uno al otro, Diecisiete en su rincón. La tensión cortaba el aire, lo hacía escasear, y afuera sucedían cosas, porque sucedían.

Trunks se percató de ello de un segundo al otro, cuando dominó la lucidez suficiente como para entenderlo: no sentía presencias en el exterior. Ninguna. Siempre sentía presencias, siempre que prestara atención: presencias que daban color al infierno, que alimentaban su esperanza. Ahora, de repente, el vacío era tan notorio que todo lo llenaba, irónicamente.

No podía esperar ni un minuto más.

Diecisiete se puso de pie como si le hubiera leído la mente, algo que impresionó a Trunks. Llegada la noche que tal vez pudiera ayudarlos gracias a la oscuridad, se decidió:

—Lo derrotaré —dijo el androide, confiado.

Trunks se puso de pie también. A su lado, Videl lo imitó. Trunks y Diecisiete, en medio del cuarto, se dedicaron ojos fulminantes. Todo el rencor brotó de Trunks y salió de él como en sus momentos más impulsivos, con violencia, visceralmente:

—Si no hubieras matado a mi madre esto no hubiera sucedido. Estarías muerto, androide.

Diecisiete sonrió.

—¿Acaso ella me hubiera derrotado, humano? ¿Es en serio?

Trunks, para sorpresa de Diecisiete, rio al último.

—No —respondió Trunks—. Pero su creación, la que destruiste junto a ella y a su laboratorio, nos hubiera permitido matarlos.

Fingiendo interés, sintiéndolo en el fondo, Diecisiete contuvo una risotada.

—¿Qué creación es esa, a ver?

Trunks, un reflejo de su padre por un instante, sonrió con el mismo desprecio.

—Una máquina.

—¿Máquina?

—Para viajar al pasado.

Las carcajadas de Diecisiete llenaron el cuarto.

—Y dime, ¿esa máquina era amarilla y tenía un enorme tablero negro donde salían números?

Trunks no pudo sostener la sonrisa, no más, no al escuchar algo semejante. ¿Acaso Diecisiete la había visto antes de destruirla?

¿Acaso…?

—Vamos, mocoso. Eres el único humano que tuvo la capacidad de divertirnos durante un tiempo. Por eso, te daré el honor de pelear contra mi enemigo. —Lanzó su mirada al frente—. Lo destruiré.

Diecisiete avanzó hacia la puerta. Trunks dio tres pasos hacia él y luego volteó hacia Videl.

—Por favor —le dijo—, quédate aquí. Si todo sale bien, vendré por ti, te lo prometo. Mientras tanto, necesito saber que estarás bien.

Furiosa aunque entendiendo la delicada situación, Videl asintió. No le hacía gracia no dar todo de sí, no poner su grano de arena en la lucha, pero en medio del infierno no le quedaba otra opción. Palmeó el hombro de Trunks en gesto de despedida.

—Cuídate, por favor. Y prométeme que me explicarás a qué te refieres con una máquina para viajar al pasado.

Trunks asintió. Ya no tenía nada que ocultar.

—Lo haré.

Sin más, desaparecieron tras la puerta, y Trunks sintió, al acercarse al exterior, ese ki que era muchos. Lo había sentido cada minuto, incrementándose, subiendo y subiendo sin parar, provocando temblores insoportables, y casi juraba escuchar las voces lamentándose una vez más, allí, sobre sus tímpanos, acariciándolo con dolor. No podía fallar; fallar no sería nunca más una opción.

Ni bien salieron vieron el caos: al este, nada más que un cráter quedaba de la Capital del Oeste. Trunks no pudo ocultar el horror que le produjo el descubrimiento. Al sur, fuego, y cuando se elevó en el aire junto a Diecisiete supo que ya no quedaba nadie en la ciudad. Nadie, ni un alma. Nadie a quien proteger. Sólo Videl.

La furia hizo que el ki de Trunks, oculto hasta hacía un segundo, respingara. El respingo fue suficiente: el monstruo apareció.

¿Cómo describir lo indescriptible? ¿Cómo dar palabras a lo que no tiene nombre? Ese monstruo era la criatura más asquerosa y despreciable que hubiera visto. Semejante a un insecto antropomorfo, lo que parecía su piel era verde y estaba cubierto por manchas negras. Su rostro, cubierto en el centro por una planicie negra y brillosa que no delataba ninguna nariz, estaba rodeado por una capa anaranjada que también parecía piel. Su boca carnosa y rosada entornaba una desagradable sonrisa de superioridad, y todo lo coronaban sus ojos, sus enormes y saltones ojos color hielo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Trunks—. ¿ _Qué_ eres?

Los labios agigantaron la sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Cell —dijo con voz grave y potente—. Soy la obra maestra del doctor Gero, y espero no estés pensando en ponerte de parte de Diecisiete, muchacho. ¿Acaso tratarás de impedir mi perfección? ¿Acaso piensas que eres capaz de derrotarme? No, nunca.

»Ni lo intentes. Sólo terminarás por arrepentirte.

Otro androide. ¡Otro más! Trunks, sintiendo la piel erizada por el asco y la impresión, el rostro caliente tapado de sudor, el nudo en la garganta y el temblor de sus extremidades, apretó los puños y se transformó en Súper Saiyajin. Al verlo, el monstruo no ocultó la sorpresa.

—Un saiyajin, vaya. ¿Hijo de quién?

—Del príncipe Vegeta —espetó Trunks, exaltado por la mera mención de su padre.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó Cell, gratamente sorprendido, al parecer—. Fui creado con las células de los mejores guerreros, sabandija, y entre esas células hay algunas de tu padre.

Trunks sostenía el mango de la espada con todas sus fuerzas. Al escuchar al monstruo, el asco que sentía se incrementó. ¿Qué mente tan enferma podía hacer algo así, no sólo crear un par de mortíferos humanos cibernéticos, sino además un monstruo tan desagradable a partir de células de guerreros que habían dado su vida por la Tierra? Idealizaba a las personas y también a su padre, pero creía gracias a esa idealización. Creía en la justicia.

En la esperanza de alcanzarla a través de la lucha.

En medio del cielo, el crepúsculo en su momento más poético, Trunks se dispuso a atacar; no llegó a hacerlo: Diecisiete se le adelantó.

—¡Monstruo asqueroso! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —bramó el androide, y se fundió junto a Cell en un combate de dimensiones épicas.

Trunks lo vio todo y descubrió rápido la cruel realidad: Diecisiete era inferior a Cell, demasiado inferior. Era notorio en la velocidad, en la capacidad de reacción, en la potencia de cada choque. Eran, en el cielo, dos luces que cortaban el crepúsculo en trozos, como si fuera un vidrio. Diecisiete no tardó en caer derrotado de una forma patética. Cuando lo vio caer, sólo al apreciarlo, Trunks pudo ver lo que hasta entonces había pasado por alto: la cola del monstruo. No era una cola y nada más; era un aguijón, y cuando Cell voló en dirección a Diecisiete y abrió el aguijón como si de una boca se tratara para «devorarlo» así como lo había hecho con Dieciocho, Trunks sintió cómo la vida se le drenaba del cuerpo, cómo se le deformaba toda la realidad, cómo se le consumía toda esperanza.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, enceguecido por la desesperación, alcanzó a Cell, empuñó su espada y le amputó de un solo corte la punta de la cola, que cayó inerte al vacío, separada de su dueño, olvidada para siempre.

—¡NO! —escuchó gritar a Cell, y vio, de soslayo, cómo volaba en dirección al miembro perdido.

Cuando Trunks volvió en sí luego del brote de locura, sostenía de un brazo a Diecisiete, quien lo miraba con evidente incredulidad.

Un humano, un maldito humano, un despreciable humano inferior; un humano al que todo había arrebatado acababa de salvarle la vida. Diecisiete se desasió de Trunks, le dio la espalda, apretó los puños para exteriorizar el profundo desprecio.

—Me salvaste…

—Salvé a la humanidad de que un monstruo peor que tú la subyugue para siempre.

—Eres obstinado, muchacho…

Diecisiete lo miró a los ojos con una fijeza abrumadora. Trunks no vio burla ni desprecio en su mirada; sólo había seriedad.

Diecisiete sonrió.

—Una máquina amarilla y horrenda que no sirve para nada, con un tablero que dice números en color. ¡Una máquina del tiempo que los hubiera salvado de nosotros! —dijo enigmáticamente—. Tu madre era de la Corporación Cápsula, y ellos eran célebres por hacer naves de gran diseño. Por eso, aquel día…

* * *

—¡Mi amor! —exclamó Bulma con emoción—. La máquina ya está lista, mi amor —dijo a la vuelta del pasillo que conducía al laboratorio—. Descansemos por esta noche, y mañana…

Y una luz los encegueció. Y una explosión anuló al entorno, a la consciencia. A la vida.

* * *

—Aquel día le aposté a mi hermana que robaría la mejor moto. Ella fue al este y yo al oeste, y ataqué la Corporación Cápsula pensando que conseguiría una motocicleta espectacular, y no…

»Sólo conseguí una cápsula con etiqueta amarilla, numerada con un 433. Estaba en el bolsillo de tu madre. Si no me equivoco, era tu dichosa máquina del tiempo…

»Fastidiado, me llevé esa única cápsula que encontré y me fui.

»Perdí la apuesta, por supuesto. Mi hermana había conseguido no una, sino tres motocicletas.

»Tiré esa horrenda nave amarilla por ahí.

Trunks frenó el filo de su espada junto al cuello de Diecisiete.

—¡¿Mataste a mi madre por una…?!

No llegó a preguntar.

Un golpe directo en su cabeza lo envió a tierra. Antes de caer, vio el rostro despreciable de Cell sonreírle por última vez. Cuando Trunks chocó con el suelo, se dio media vuelta y voló hacia ellos una vez más. Al llegar, vio cómo la cola de Cell, renacida, cubierta por un líquido viscoso, ahorcaba a Diecisiete. Era tarde, lo supo cuando la punta del aguijón se ensanchó.

No había salvación.

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡DÓNDE! —gritó Trunks a Diecisiete con todas sus fuerzas.

Éste, sin más nada por perder, lo dijo:

—¡En el templo que flota…!

Y la punta del aguijón, como una boca, lo devoró.

Trunks vio cómo la luz estallaba en torno a Cell. No se quedó a presenciar la transformación; voló hacia Videl. En el transcurso, vio lo que había quedado de la Capital del Oeste, el cráter, la nada, y ropa llevada por el viento. Ni un color en el mundo; ninguna presencia. Ya no había humanidad por proteger.

Sólo Videl le quedaba en la vida.

Era injusto, pero al final de toda la angustia sintió un ápice de justicia: la única persona que le quedaba por salvar era alguien a quien apreciaba enormemente, a quien admiraba por su dedicación relatada en la comida, con un café enfrente o mientras reparaban la camioneta, la persona con la cual había compartido sus últimos días en una especie de paz y bienestar olvidados desde el adiós a su madre. Una justiciera, una luchadora.

Sería un placer dar su vida por ella.

Llegó al refugio y voló hacia el sótano sin ser capaz de razonar absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía. Al llegar, Videl lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, emocionada por el reencuentro. Trunks lo dijo sin preámbulos:

—Hay una última oportunidad.

Pues, si la poca cordura que conservaba no se equivocaba, sólo existía, en la Tierra, un único «templo que flota».

Tomó la mano de Videl y con su semblante contagioso pidió que confiara en él, que todo estaría bien. Cuando se disponía a marcharse junto a ella, al voltear hacia la puerta, una figura tan conocida como desconocida apareció ante los dos. Gritaron al ver a Cell, a la perfección de Cell alcanzada.

Su rostro era blanco; el verde de su cuerpo era más claro y seguía manchado de negro. Su rostro tenía un marco amarillento y sus ojos, antes de hielo, ahora eran rosas. Sonreía, con su rostro casi humano excepto por lo blanquecino, con sorna.

Trunks sintió un escalofrío cuando Videl se abrazó a su cintura; cuando hundió el rostro en el centro de su espalda y ejerció fuerza extraordinaria sobre él, frustrada y deshecha. Temblaba, y estaba fría, tan fría como él, que congelado ante Cell no supo qué hacer.

Cell dio un paso hacia adelante; Trunks dio un paso hacia atrás con Videl adherida a él, sujetándola dulcemente de las manos.

Avance, retroceso; pasos dieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que Cell terminó por encerrarlos contra la pared. Estaban en un sótano, varios metros bajo tierra, sin escapatoria alguna ante la perfección de ese horrendo monstruo.

—Son las únicas personas que quedan en la Tierra —dijo Cell, y al subir su ki, Trunks sintió miles. Espíritus eran visibles a través de su poder, gente que lloraba y bramaba todo su dolor. Entre tantos, Trunks juró ver a Diecisiete y Dieciocho. Un ki predominó en Cell, un ki que a Trunks se le hizo familiar.

Era de un saiyajin.

—Hablaste con Diecisiete sobre una máquina del tiempo —exclamó, siempre sonriendo con aquel aire de pasmosa superioridad—. Aquí ya no quedan rivales dignos, guerreros a los cuales demostrarles mi infinito poder. ¿De qué vale ser perfecto, si no puedo demostrarlo en combate? Dame esa máquina, insecto; dámela para que pueda ir a un mundo donde haya rivales dignos de mi poder.

Trunks sintió dos cosas: el helar de su sangre y los dedos de Videl hundidos en su pecho temblando profusamente. Echó un rápido vistazo al reducido espacio del sótano.

No había escapatoria.

No la había.

No había…

* * *

—Mi padre me enseñó esta técnica poco antes de enfermar, una tarde en la que me escapé de los estudios para ir a entrenar junto a él. Me dijo que es ideal en caso de que no haya escapatoria.

—¿Y cómo se llama esa técnica, Gohan?

—Se llama…

* * *

—¡TAIYOKEN! —gritó entre rezos a la vida, a la esperanza; con los dedos de las dos manos ante el rostro, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón agradecido por recordar tan especial lección de su querido maestro en el momento preciso.

Todo era luz. Trunks cargó a Videl en brazos y lanzó un potente _energy-ha_ al techo. Era la única oportunidad. Voló a través del hueco que acababa de provocar entre tierra y humo, y aun cuando sabía que Cell lo encontraría, voló a toda velocidad transformado en Súper Saiyajin, deseando ser lo suficientemente rápido. En sus brazos, Videl lo apretó.

—¡¿Dónde vamos?!

—¡A salvarnos!

No supo cuánto tiempo le llevó llegar. Ido, así estaba, ido y desesperado por conservar con vida a la única humanidad que quedaba, Videl. Al llegar al templo de Kamisama, se sorprendió de encontrarse con ruinas maltrechas donde no parecía haber vida, y la había habido hasta hacía muy poco, al parecer.

—¡Trunks, explícame!

—¡Confía en mí, Videl! ¡Confía en mí!

Poca era la cordura que le quedaba luego de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas. Sintió el ki saiyajin volar hacia donde se encontraban, momento en el cual salió de su transformación. Con los ojos azules y el cabello lila, tomó la mano de Videl y corrió. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ¿Cinco minutos? Ya no lo recuerdan, ni ella ni él; sólo recuerdan entrar a las ruinas del templo y toparse, en el corazón de la edificación, una cantidad espeluznante de pertenencias: videojuegos, autos, motos, televisores, muebles, cortinas, pinturas y dos enormes y lustrosas camas. Allí habían vivido, hasta Cell, los androides, odiando a los humanos, separados por siempre de ellos, refugiados en el hogar del dios de la Tierra, el rencor la cúspide y el motivo de todas sus acciones. Al fondo, Trunks la vio y lloró. Saltó hacia ella, la tocó.

La máquina del tiempo.

La abrió: andaba. ¡La energía, intacta! Era un milagro. Giró hacia Videl y le sonrió en total emoción, hasta que al fondo, en la puerta, vio a Cell, sonriente, satisfecho. Su mano, blanca y de uñas negras como la noche, se levantó. De la palma nació una luz dorada.

—¿Sabes de quién este ki? —dijo, tranquilo.

Trunks, apretando a Videl contra su pecho, negó con la cabeza. Cell amplió la sonrisa. Sus ojos rosas parecieron rojos por un instante.

—De tu padre, el príncipe de los saiyajin. Y esta técnica, el Big Bang, también era de él.

Trunks sintió las lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Temblando como si debajo de él se estuviera produciendo un terremoto, estiró un brazo hacia la máquina. Accionó el botón que había visto con los ojos nublados, y la máquina se convirtió en la cápsula 433.

Los ojos de Cell se agrandaron, azorados. Trunks recogió la cápsula y, viendo a la derecha una puerta, disparó hacia ésta.

Y nada más.

Trunks dio la cápsula en mano a Videl, la cargó y corrió. Corrió con su alma entera, atravesó eternos pasillos y laberínticas escaleras, sintiendo detrás de él los lamentos de miles y los pasos de Cell, y su risa burlona junto a la de quienes había absorbido avisándoles a los dos que no iban a triunfar.

Que no triunfarán.

Hasta que Videl vio esa luz al final de un nuevo pasillo; hasta que Trunks corrió hacia la luz. Llegan al final, tocan la luz, resbalan, caen. Es una puerta que da a una escalera exterior de la parte inferior del templo de Kamisama. La ven alejarse delante de sus ojos, mientras caen al vacío completamente abrazados durante tiempo indeterminado.

—Montañas Paoz —dice Trunks en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué…?

—Montañas Paoz. No lo olvides…

Chocan, pronto, contra un techo; lo atraviesan. Son las ruinas de lo que fuera el templo de Karin, aquella milenaria y misteriosa torre cuya punta era ese templo. Sisean de dolor entre escombros que Trunks ha atravesado solo, cubriendo con todo su cuerpo el de Videl. Como pueden, se levantan.

—Dámela, dame la cápsula, por favor.

—¿Trunks…?

—¡RÁPIDO! No hay tiempo, Videl. No hay tiempo…

Y quiero que te salves. Y quiero que quede en ti la vida de esta maldita realidad que no fui capaz de salvar.

—No hay tiempo que perder…

Bien lo sabe, sintiendo el ki saiyajin de su padre dentro de aquel monstruo de mil presencias más.

Videl le da la cápsula; Trunks la acciona y la lanza delante de los dos. Cuando la máquina del tiempo se manifiesta, lleva a Videl al asiento, la posa allí como si posara a una flor y le sonríe con dulzura. Mareada y confusa, todo sucede en segundos: Videl lee en la pantalla dos números, uno, el del año en que están, el 788; otro, el número que para ella ningún sentido tiene, el 764.

—¿Qué es esto?

—La máquina del tiempo de mi madre.

—¡Entonces…! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que esta máquina…?! —Lo golpea en el techo, incrédula de lo fantástico—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que…?!

—Tienes que ir al pasado. Recuerda: Paoz. Dile a Goku todo lo que sabes de los androides, de la Patrulla Roja y de ese monstruo, Cell.

—¡¿Cómo que ir al pasado?! —Sacudió a Trunks sujetándolo de la chaqueta—. ¡¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo?!

Y Trunks gira hacia atrás. Los dos lo ven al mismo tiempo: Cell les sonríe a tres metros de distancia, y avanza, y se acerca a ellos. Sin dejar de mirarlo, sujetos el uno al otro, Trunks agrega algo más:

—Es el botón rojo.

—Pero Trunks…

—Aquí no habrá paz. Nunca más, Videl. Pero puede haberla para alguien más. Y si no lo freno tú no te salvarás.

Gira hacia ella. Le sonríe por última vez.

—Eres la última esperanza. Ve…

La mira fijamente y se siente conmovido por ella, por su llanto, por su furia, por su fuerza y su humanidad. La ve fuerte, decidida pese al miedo, y desea, por una milésima de segundo, haberla conocido en otro contexto, de otra manera, no en este infierno y no en esta desolación. Siente el impulso final; no cede. Besa su mano con ternura y se lanza hacia Cell no sin antes hacerlo él, encargarse del final, apretar el botón rojo para que la máquina se encargue del resto.

El vidrio se cierra en un segundo. Videl grita pegada a éste:

—¡TRUNKS!

Lo ve mientras la máquina se eleva en dirección al cráter del techo: Trunks, transformado en Súper Saiyajin, sonríe ante Cell. En sus ojos, por un instante, brilla la paz. Videl lo entiende: él sabe que morirá.

Cell levanta la mano hacia él y lanza un rayo dorado. El rayo perfora el pecho de Trunks, quien cae, sin vida alguna, hacia atrás. La sangre lo cubre todo: el suelo, el cadáver y a su sonriente verdugo, el monstruo que, cubierto de sangre ajena, victorioso, se abalanza sobre la máquina. Videl grita y llora y se retuerce en el asiento, incrédula, loca, atrapada, y el rostro de Cell, pronto, se desvanece ante sus ojos.

Sola en la oscuridad, atravesando a toda velocidad el espacio-tiempo, cae deshecha al piso de la nave. Se balancea, destrozada.

Se terminó, sí.

Pero… ¿y la paz?

* * *

Golpea. Le han dicho que es ahí. Ha caminado días, semanas, con la ropa mugrosa y el estómago vacío. Ha llegado, sin embargo, y al hacerlo, con las fuerzas que le quedan, sonríe. En su bolsillo, sujeta la carta que ha escrito en una servilleta en una posada cercana, donde tuvieron la delicadeza de ofrecerle descanso y comida por una noche dado su precario aspecto. Reza, cuando escucha voces tras la puerta, para que le crean.

Para que _él_ lo haga.

Abren. Es un niño. Tiene el cabello negro y largo y también alborotado. Es adorable.

Videl le sonríe.

—¿Goku? —susurra con la garganta seca.

—Es mi papá —susurra el niño.

Videl cae de rodillas. Ve preocupación en el rostro del infante, y sin embargo no es capaz de prestar atención. Ya no tiene más energías, para nada más que para lo último:

—Dale esta carta, por favor…

Y cae al suelo.

Cuando siente cómo el niño grita al llamar a su madre, sonríe más, en gesto victorioso. Al hacerlo, piensa: Trunks estaba equivocado.

La muerte es misericordiosa, ya que de ella no hay retorno; pero para aquel que regresa de las cámaras más profundas de la noche, extraviado y consciente, no vuelve a haber paz. Trunks creyó, antes de morir, en que Videl podría salvarse, en que ella podría sobrevivir, ¿pero cómo, si ella ya ha visto el horror, si ya ha vivido inmersa en la crueldad, si ya no tiene a nadie en quien confiar, si conoce el rostro de la muerte y éste, _los tres_ , le han sonreído? Sí, Trunks se equivocó, en todo menos en algo: en la sonrisa que entornó antes de morir.

Porque la muerte, al no tener retorno, _sí_ lleva a la paz.

Sólo le queda, entonces, sonreír.

Sonreír con esperanza y esperar el abrazo eterno de la paz.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta cosa rara. ¡Mi fic número 40 en esta página! ¡Ah! Callate un poco, Schala, for God sake._

 _Gracias miles por leer. Pido disculpas a los lectores y al jurado por la extensión, pero me apasioné durante el desarrollo y fue esto lo que me llevó plasmarlo. Mil disculpas._

 _Dedico esta historia a mi novio,_ _ **Marcos**_ _, porque él es fanático de Cell, es su personaje favorito y es el que me hizo redescubrirlo recientemente al volver a mirar su saga luego de mucho tiempo. La escena en la que Cell eleva su ki antes de pelear con Diecisiete y lo rodean atisbos de espíritus de la gente a la que absorbió me da un miedo tremendo; todo Cell me lo da. Es una criatura espeluznante realmente. Me parecía un buen personaje para un relato de estas características._

 _Espero les guste, de corazón. =)_

 _Agradezco a la canción One winged angel del soundtrack de_ Final Fantasy VII _(alias «¡Sephiroth! Tun tun tun tunnnn ¡Sephiroth!» XD) por ponerme nerviosa mientras escribía. ¡Ese tema me da muchos nervios porque me hace acordar a cuánto transpiré para ganarle al HDP de Sephiroth la primera vez que le pasé la final al juego! XD Nada me pone más nerviosa en el mundo que una canción de final de RPG._

 _Y eso. No tengo mucho más por aclarar._

 _Que me tocara Trunks por sorteo fue muy gracioso. ¡Yo no quería! XD Pero bueno, salió él y siempre es un placer usarlo, más cuando puedo juntarlo con Videl en línea Mirai, donde me imagino que sentirían gran empatía el uno por el otro. Esta es la primera vez que lo mato… ¡La primera vez en cuarenta fics! Me siento rara. Perdoname, mi amor. Siempre te hago sufrir…_

 _Nada más. ¡Nos leemos! Cualquier cosa no duden en escribirme._

 _Besos y hasta la próxima._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
